Question: Ben is a gardener. He plants $7$ rows of tulips in a garden. Each row has $11$ tulips. How many tulips did Ben plant in the garden?
Solution: The number of tulips that Ben planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of tulips planted in each row. The product is $7\text{ rows of tulips} \times 11\text{ tulips per row}$ $7\text{ rows of tulips} \times 11\text{ tulips per row} = 77$ tulips